Digi Talk with the twins!
by shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A
Summary: This is a talk show hosted by none other than Kouichi and Kouji!The secrets of the stars may be revealed!The guests will be the stars of season 1, 2 and 4!EVERY STAR WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE!ASK YOUR FAVE STARS QUESTIONS!Ch 5 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon.**

_**This fic will be a talk show hosted by none other than our favorite twins-Kouji and Kouichi. They'll have a guest per chapter and have some special segments! The guests will be from Season 1 or 4. WARNING: Secrets may be revealed!! It will begin like a normal show………. But …….  
**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1!

shef01animetize: (standing on a glittering set) Hello there and welcome to the first episode of "Digi Talk –with the twins" show!!

(Applause)

shef01animetize: Here are our hosts!! Presenting Kouichi Kimura and Kouji Minamoto!!

(The twins enter….dressed in suits with bows)

Kouichi: Hello!(Waves towards the audience who cheer)

Kouji: (mutters) whatever! (Waves a bit lazily and is greeted by cheers)

shef01animetize: The stage is all yours!! (Gestures towards a couple of comfortable armchairs next to each other and a sofa and a circular table with three cups of coffee; and disappears in the audience)

(The twins sit down)

Kouichi: Welcome to our first ever episode………….

Kouji: (mutters) chapter.

Kouichi: Sorry! Welcome to our first ever chapter of 'Digi Talk -with the twins'!!! With me Kouichi …..

Kouji: And me Kouji…….

Kouichi: Are ready to invite our first ever guest!!

Kouji: He is also a football star of Odaiba High ………

Kouichi: And is the leader of the first Season of Digimon….

Kouji and Kouichi: Please welcome……….. Taichi Yagami!!!

(The girls in the crowd scream as the audience cheer)

(Taichi enters grinning broadly, dressed in a tux ……. He looked a bit too self-satisfied.

The twins stand as Taichi approaches. They shake hands as audience applauds and sit down.)

Kouichi: The courageous bearer of the crest of courage is here! Taichi Yagami!!

(More applause)

Kouji: So, how does it feel like being the first ever unofficial leader of the first Chosen team?

Taichi: Well…….. it's something like everybody's trying to kill you.

Kouichi: Really? Our _dear_ Takky never complained…….

Taichi: Well, we leaders never complain. Yamato…. You already know his deeds, Koushirou…… when I told him that computer was trash…… (Sighs) he pounces on me …….and Sora and Mimi tried to strangle me whenever we defeated some evil Digimon………

Kouji: Whoa, whoa, whoa! (Quite excited as he heard the mention of pairings) What d'ya mean by the word _'strangle_?

Taichi: Here it is the hug which kills you………..

(The twins smile evilly)

Taichi: What? Nooooo! (Realizes that he mentioned Mimi and Sora hugging him)

Kouichi: (loudly)In this spectacular note, we introduce our viewers…..

Kouji: Readers…….

Kouichi: All right! Readers to a special segment called……..

Kouji and Kouichi: The Secret Revealer!!

Taichi: (moans) shef warned me!!

(They pointed towards a large plasma screen which glowed to show…….)

Kouichi: Our special correspondents! Iori Hida and Tomoki Himi!

(Audience claps; Iori and Tomoki look more excited than they had ever looked)

Iori: Hello!!

Tomoki: Hi!

Kouji: Tomoki! What's the matter? You look as if (glances towards Taichi slyly) …… as if your underwear is on fire.

Taichi: I know it now! You are talking about Takeru …….. Setting fire to my…..

Kouichi: Sorry, but it wasn't him. It was someone else and it will be revealed in the 'Mystery of the burning underwear' …….. And I promise Taichi we'll be ready with all the details!

Kouji: Today's secret, Tomoki!!

Tomoki: Well we have someone special……

(Iori steps back.)

Taichi: (groans) Not Hikari!

Hikari (grinning evilly): Oni-chan! Look at this.

(She shows a diary)

(The twins seem to be enjoying themselves as the seem to be unable to control their laughter on seeing the look on Taichi's face)

Taichi: (stunned) No!

Hikari: Ahem! Page no. 25, tenth September 2006. "Dear diary, I just bumped Sora in the market. I didn't wanna say anything. She _accidentally_ fell into my arms and I accidentally said 'I love you'". I wonder what does 'accidentally' mean here, Taichi.

(Audience gasps and some whoop)

Taichi: (blushes) Um……..

Hikari: Wait! There is more! "I am heart broken. Sora is with Yamato! blah-blah! I think she is offended because she once accidentally saw me kissing Mimi accidentally in a classroom." Oh really … Oni-chan?! You could've told it to me or Daisuke and others! I am waiting for Yamato, Joe and Koushirou's reaction.

(Taichi looks blank)

Hikari: Oh! And have I told you that once in Truth or Dare you got drunk …….. Outside the school campus and asked your Math teacher out?! I know this because Yamato told me!

Taichi: (furiously) Wait till I reach home ………….

Hikari: What will you do? Complain to mom?

(Hikari gets quite fierce and so Tomoki tries to control her; pulls her back)

Iori: That's enough for the diary-revealing! (Sweat drops) Anyways we also heard rumors flying that Daisuke said that sometimes you are more interested in OCs than the girls that is Sora and Mimi .

Taichi: Daisuke? I trusted him!

Iori: Sorry for you, but he also let it slip that you said that (takes out a paper, and recites) 'Mimi is prettier than Sora, but Sora is more intelligent than Mimi. Miyako is brainier than Sora. But Sora is prettier than Miyako.' Daisuke said that you used to give brain teasers of this sort and then ask him who is the best.

(Taichi looks as if Iori has said that he would adopt him)

Kouichi: Seeing your face I think it is time to end today's 'Secret revealer'!

Hikari: (trying to get in the camera) I haven't told any thing about you kissing you pillow saying Sora or Mimi's name ……………..(Tomoki pulls her)

Tomoki and Iori: Time to go!

(The plasma screen glows and turns off)

Kouichi: How was it?

Taichi: A nightmare!It is good that Hhikari didn't say much ..........

Kouji: Time for another interesting segment…….

Kouji and Kouichi: The Rapid Fire!!

Kouichi: Oh yeah!!

Taichi: Oh no!

Kouji: Well …. We'll ask a question one by one and you'll answer it in a second. _Truthfully._

Kouichi: If you fail to do so then …………….

(The twins laugh evilly)

Kouji and Kouichi: You'll have to be punished!

(Dramatic background music)

Taichi: (dully) I get it.

Kouichi: First question! Who do you think is more trustworthy and loyal- Takeru Takaishi or Daisuke Motomiya?

Taichi (Takes a deep breath): Takeru.

Kouji: Why?

Taichi: That's because Daisuke is spilling my secrets while Takeru …….. He actually didn't set fire to my underwear.

Kouji: My turn! WHAT do you think when people say that Takari is the best pairing?

Taichi: Never!!

Kouichi: Excuse me?

Taichi: I feel angry.

Kouichi: (sighs and mutters) Even though I know the reason very well ……… (Louder) Still ……. why?

Taichi: That's because I don't trust _him_!!

Kouji: Whoa! Right now you said that ……….

Taichi: When I compared Takeru and Daisuke ……. Takeru was more trustworthy. But actually …….. None of them are.

Kouichi: What'll you do, if the lousiest girl of your class declares undying love for you?

Taichi: With lice or she's just a ….

Kouji: A deadly combination of both.

Taichi: Commit suicide.

Kouji and Kouichi: Warning to our viewers! Taichi is not serious! Do NOT take any heed to his advice!

Taichi: But you will do so if you see her!

Kouji: What goes in your mind when you hear the word 'sweet'?

Taichi: Mimi! (Blushes)

(The twins exchange smiles)

Kouichi: Okay! Why?

Taichi: Mimi is very sweet!

(The twins smile broadly)

Kouji: Oh there is one thing you need to do, Taichi!

(Kouichi hands Taichi an orange envelope and whispers in his ear. Taichi writes something down.)

Kouji and Koichi: Now its time to say bye to Taichi. (Applause)

Taichi: Even though I know that you put me in a tight spot ……. But you two are doing a good job!

Koichi: Thank you! It was a pleasure meeting you!

Kouji: Yeah! A big round of applause for Taichi Yagami!

(A smattering applause)

(Taichi waves and walks away)

Kouichi: (holds up the envelope) In this envelope , there is a thing which we can't reveal in this Chapter!

Kouji: But we can reveal it in the next Chapter!!

Kouichi: But, for the next chapter's guest! You have to vote!

Kouji: The candidates are- Mimi,Takuya and Takeru!

Kouji and Koichi: But till then! Twins out!!

* * *

_**How was it? Hope you liked it!! Please review! Many secrets are to be revealed!! Vote in the poll in my profile to vote!! Please review!!!!Other chapters will be longer!!**_

**_Mimi or Takeru or Takuya? Vote now! Poll closes by March 28!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

_**A big thank you to all the great people who reviewed! So I thank **__**JaedaStar, **__**Princess Jaded**__**, **__**SugarSpiral**__**,**_ _**KAT-TUN LOVER **__**and **__**kouhaixsempai **__**for their morale boosting reviews! So today's guest will be on the basis on your votes! It will be your fault if your favorite character didn't make it because you didn't vote! So all the people who voted are also great!! Next time, make sure you vote! **_

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

(Kouji and Kouichi enter)

Kouichi: Hello there and welcome to 'Digi-Talk with the twins'!!

Kouji and Kouichi: And we are back with a ………….

(_BANG!)_

Kouji: Wha-? What's going on?

(Heard somewhere in the backstage) shef01animetize: How dare you! Kanbara!!

(Takuya, who is holding a piece of black cloth, is chased by shef01animetize in the stage)

Kouichi: (stunned)Ta-ku-ya?

Takuya: (angrily) Why _I_ am not the guest?!

Kouji: (delightfully) because you don't have enough people voting you!

shef01animetize: You have just blown the backstage! (Pointing towards the smoke)

Kouichi: So?

shef01animetize: Kouichi! Takuya won't be allowed to enter this show!!

Kouji: (excited) Really?! Yeah! Newsflash! Takuya Kanbara is banned!

Kouichi: Kouji! You need to recover from that news channel fanfic!! You can't be a reporter!! Come back to this host character.

(After sometime Takuya gets violent and shouts something undistinguishable at the twins; then security is called, who drag Takuya away)

Kouichi: Takuya'sfans……….

Kouji: (mutters) If he has any……

Kouichi: Need not to worry! We'll persuade shef01animetize to remove the ban somehow.

Kouji: Without wasting any more time on, we'd better call upon today's guest!

Kouichi: Well he was the cute kid ……

Kouji: The hopeful bearer of the crest of Hope! …

Kouichi and Kouji: Please welcome Takeru Takaishi!!

(Takeru enters dressed in his adventure 02 clothes, looking happy and is greeted by applause)

(They shake hands and Takeru sits down in the sofa)

Kouichi: Welcome to our show! How are you feeling?

Takeru: I am………

Kouji: Sorry to interrupt you but you were supposed to wear a suit.

Takeru: (grimly) Oh _that._ Some kid who reminded me strongly of Daisuke came in ….. He was a goggle head too; he snatched my suit and then ran away.

Kouji: Let us introduce our readers to the segment of which 'Secret Revealer' is a small part!

Kouji and Kouichi: 'On focus'!!

(They point towards the plasma screen which glowed to show Tomoki and Iori)

Kouichi: Hi kids!

Takeru: _Iori_!

Iori: Today's first 'On focus' segment will be the 'Hidden Camera'!

Tomoki: That's right! In this segment we'll show you some important scenes captured in the hidden cameras placed all over in the backstage.

Iori: Here we go!! (presses a button, the screen glows and Iori and Tomoki's image is replaced by ……. The scene of the dressing room )

[Takeru: I want to have a small snack(leaves the room)

(Takuya enters the room stealthily and laughs an evil laugh)

Takuya: Oh yeah! (He grabs a black suit but then Takeru enters)

Takeru: Hey! What do you think you are doing?!!

Takuya: (laughs) Taking a small revenge. (Holds up a large red colored rocket and runs out of the room)]

(The screen glows again to show Tomoki and Iori)

Kouichi: That was some work! A big round of applause for our special correspondents!!

(Applause)

Iori: Thanks!

Tomoki: Thank you!

Iori: But for today's 'Secret Revealer' we don't have much secrets for Takeru to open as he is a good boy.

Kouji: Oh! So it won't be an excess of secrets like the last time.

Tomoki: Er….._no._

Iori: But anyways we have heard that there was a short brawl between you and Takuya when he burst into your dressing room.

Takeru: (a bit uneasy) Yeah. It was a punch on his nose ........... He tore my dress!

Tomoki: And we also heard that just seconds before you could kiss Hikari ……… you spilt a cup of soda on her and later she said that it was not a diet soda. Then you said that Mimi's spirit had entered her and then …….. (takes a deep breath)

Iori: You argued.

Takeru: I remember that.

Tomoki: We also have a small message from your brother!

Iori: There! (presses a button. The screen glows and Iori and Tomoki are replaced by Yamato)

Yamato: Look Takeru! I warn you,_ beware_! You don't know what happened to Taichi ............... and me! Sora blamed me! Oh but don't forget that amazing guitar step! It is for those people who want to it to be demonstrated!

Jyou: (pushes Yamato) I don't want ..........

Yamato: (struggling) Good luck!

(Screen glows)

Kouji: I think that it is all for today!

(Tomoki and Iori nod; and the screen glows again)

Kouji: Excellent!

Kouichi: Time for ……….

Kouji and Kouichi: 'Rapid Fire'!!

Kouji: I think there is no need to explain the rules!

Takeru: Yeah! Taichi has told me enough about it.

Kouichi: Good! Then let's begin! (Dramatic music) Ahem! The first question is 'Which name do you prefer- TK or Takeru?'

Takeru: Takeru.

Kouji: And why?

Takeru: Although TK sounds nice but Takeru is a better option because Daisuke makes fun of my name. TE, TP etc. Once he shouted TN in an airport. People thought that he was talking about bombs.

Kouichi: Then?

Takeru: All the forces pounced on him. I actually was enjoying it, but then I explained everything. Still I missed my plane by four hours and the plane was already late by an hour.

Kouji: Second question! Do you Really like Hikari?

Takeru: Why are you asking such a question…..

Kouji: It is meant to be a response to all anti-Takari fans! (Audience gets very excited)

Takeru: (blushes) The answer is yes.

(Audience roars in approval)

Kouichi: What do you want to say to Dakari fans?

Takeru: Um ........... everybody is free to pursue their pairing of choice. So keep your spirits up! But please don't pair me with some stupid OC in Dakari fics! Good OCs only!

Kouji: Let's see a demonstration of the step mentioned by your brother.

Takeru: Should I tell you how he learnt it and taught me too?

Kouji: Yes!

Takeru: Well........ Digi-fans in India demanded him.

Kouichi: So?

Takeru: We accidently had to travel in a DTC bus. Not the new low-floored one, but the old one.

Kouji: I understand.

Takeru: I advice you , never travel in a DTC bus! Actually in the bus, everything was automatic!

Kouichi: Really?

Takeru: Yup! You just had to stand in the bus-stop. And when the bus approaches, everybody will push and rush that you will reach inside!

Kouji: Ooh..............

Takeru: Plus, the bus is a jerk!

Kouichi: Eh?

Takeru: The bus jerks badly and passengers move to and fro! And people push that one of your shoulder goes like this.

(Takeru stands and moves one of his shoulder like someone is giving it a hard push )

Kouji: I remember this!

Kouichi: Yamato does this move in his concerts with the guitar!

Kouji: Breaking news! Travel in a DTC bus to learn cool moves!

Takeru: It is the same! (Sits down)

Kouichi: Final question!!

Kouji and Kouichi: Did you burn Taichi's underwear?

Takeru: (smiles) No.

Kouji: Who was it?

Takeru: Sorry! I can't tell you.

(Takeru smiles broadly and stands up to everyone's surprise. He hands the stunned twins a green envelope and walks away.)

Kouichi: That was….

Kouji: (shaking his head) Really unexpected.

Kouichi: I forgot that envelope!

Kouji: No way!

Kouichi: Where is it?

( A girl dressed in an orange dress comes with a silk cushion in her hands.)

Kouji: There it is!

(Kouji picks the orange envelope.)

Kouichi: You may realize that this envelope is the same which Taichi Yagami had written something mysterious.

(Audience gasps as Kouji hold it high)

Kouji: Here it goes! (Opens it)

Kouichi: (snatches from Kouji) Here is Taichi's sign and also a new segment!! (Points towards the scribbled sign and something written beneath it)

Kouji and Kouichi: "Twins' recommendation"!!!!!

(Light goes off and there is a single spotlight on shef01animetize)

shef01animetize: Ahem! In this segment Kouji and Kouichi will recommend fics to the readers and give some information about ……….

(Lights turn on as Kouji and Kouichi walk to the side-stage)

Kouichi: Sorry for the interruption, but we are the hosts!

shef01animetize: I was just doing the intro………….

Kouji and Kouichi: No thank you!

Kouichi: Today's recommendation………….

Kouji: Last time's.

Kouji and Kouichi: Last time's recommendation is _101 Kisses_ by _Jaeda Star_!

Kouichi: It is only recommended for those unfortunate folks who _missed_ it!

Kouji: And such a great fic is assumed to be read by everyone!

Kouichi: The senior boys have a bet about serial kissing ……… and the prize is……

Kouji: We are not to give away the plot!

Kouichi: Sorry! The main pairings are ……….

Kouji: Sorato, Taiora, Mishirou, Takari, Kenyako, TaichiXOC.

Kouichi: Genre is Romance / Humor

(Kouichi takes the recommendation and put it on 'The Hall of Recommendations')

Kouji: And now Takeru's recommendation!

Kouichi: (Opens envelope and looks a bit disappointed) No!

Kouji: What?

Kouichi: Have a look!

Kouji: Takeru is mad or what?

Kouichi: He has signed and wrote this. 'I cannot recommend a Takari fic …….. Hikari can do it. I am recommending this for my friend Iori who will not get a chance to recommend any. Also, for his friend Tomoki.'.

Kouji: Today's recommendation is ……….

Kouji and Kouichi: _Chosen Empire _By _Digital Gate_!

Kouichi: A must read for Season02/4/3 crossover fans!

Kouji: Main cast includes Iori Hida, Tomoki and that Shuichon and Ai from Tamers. The plot is about the rise of a large group of Chosen who have formed a powerful empire called 'Chosen Empire' to take the credit from the Odaibe Chosen.

Kouichi: Genre is Adventure.

(Kouji takes the recommendation and puts it on the 'Hall of Recommendations')

Kouji: That's all for today!

Kouichi: Remember to vote! The candidates are …………….

Kouji: Hikari, Mimi and Daisuke!

Kouichi: Voting lines are open till 31 March!

Kouji and Kouichi: Twins out!

* * *

**_Too bad I couldn't write longer chappies! I know I have updated faster than I thought! But now, updating will be slower as school's terror is beginning again. No!!!! Takeru won by 19.5 : 19 ratio. Mimi was close so I gave her another chance. But don't worry every character except Iori and Tomoki will appear! Vote now!! I am quite lucky to have travelled in a DTC only once. But you should! It'll teach you rockstar moves!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Digimon.**

_**I again thank the reviewers for their reviews which cheered me up to no end. So I thank **__**Sugar Spiral**__**, **__**Jaeda Star**__**, **__**00mileyfan00**__**,**__** TobiGB**__**,**__** kouhaixsempai,**__** and**__** Hikari-and-Akari.**__** No spelling mistakes, I hope! Please, do not forget to vote in my profile for your choice of character! Otherwise I will decide!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3!!**

Kouji: Welcome back to our show ….

Kouji and Kouichi: Digi Talk with the twins!!

Kouichi: shef01animetize begs all the viewers …… sorry readers to vote in the poll in her profile!

Kouji: Anyways, today's guest ……..

Kouichi: Unfortunately is a _surprise _guest as all the candidates got equal votes!!

Kouji: He's the cool rockstar ….

Kouichi: And also the _formerly_ unfriendly bearer of the crest of friendship …..

Kouji: Is now anyways, _too_ friendly with girls……

Kouji and Kouichi: Please welcome ……. Yamato Ishida!!

(Applause as Yamato enters looking very smug. Girls in the audience go completely mad. He is dressed in a designer suit.)

(The twins shake hands with Yamato and then sit down)

Kouji: We have only heard some rumors about you splitting with Sora after our _ah_ ….(smiles)

Kouichi: The first chapter of our show.

Yamato: Really? (Looking bemused) I am going to tell you today about the under wear burner!

Kouichi: Let's begin!

Kouji and Kouichi: 'On focus'! The Secret Revealer!!!

(The screen glowed to see the exasperated faces of Tomoki and Iori)

Iori: It was such a short notice…….

Tomoki: It was a hard time finding the hidden tit-bits…..

Kouji and Kouichi: Whatever the case, we appreciate your effort!

Iori: We have someone special with us….(steps back)

Yamato: Taichi??

Taichi: (grinning) Hi Yama! Let us begin with some sensational story, shall we?

Yamato: (Shocked)You-can't-do-this-to-me!

Taichi: Let me begin! Ahem! How about I tell everyone about how you had a ride in a kid size tricycle, actually a race with your three year old cousin…. She won! That too when you were in eleventh grade? Look! I've got a photo too!!

(Waves a photo of Yamato on a tiny pink tricycle, looking very happy while a kid on a blue one looked bored)

Kouichi: It is not befitting my manners, but did you really enjoy that ride?

Yamato: (looking outraged and embarrassed) I really never got a chance to ride on one!

Kouichi: Anything else?

Taichi: Yes, of course! (Yamato groans) How about this? You hit poor Sora with a metal vase thinking it was some fan girl of yours in the dark. You knocked her out cold.

(Audience gasps)

Iori: (whispers to Tomoki) Poor Yamato!

Kouji: I am beginning to wonder what is gonna happen to you mate!

Yamato: It was dark!

Taichi: And here is a deadly one! Reason? The twins are going to (laughs as Yamato pales)

Kouichi: I don't get it….

Taichi: During some Adventure-Frontier crossovers, Yamato actually kissed _accidentally_ …. We are so accidental aren't we? A girl called what was her name? _Ah_ (pauses to examine the effect on the twins' face while Iori and Tomoki close their eyes) Izumi Orimoto.

Kouji: (expression seems to resemble that of Wolfmon, speaks in a slow yet dangerous voice) I think that is enough for today.

Kouichi: (looks as if he wanted become Lowemon to reduce Yamato into pulp) That's all.

Taichi: Since none of the kids is here, I'll do it. Right-on! (Screen glows)

Kouji and Kouichi: So…..

Yamato: I …. Uh …..

(The twins are about to sprang on him while Yamato is ready to run but then chains fly out from their seats and bind them)

Kouji: Hey!

Kouichi: Now what?!!

shef01animetize: (comes running out) Why do I really have to take care of this wild show!! Yamato, if you run away then I'll make sure that Sora knows detailed version of your exploits! And you two! I made you the hosts just I thought that you were responsible…….

Kouichi: (sighs as Kouji struggles) Time for a short author note break! Keep reading!

* * *

_**I really didn't mean to write this…… it just came out like this. And oh VOTE! I really couldn't get who was the most popular in the last poll! And yes! PM me if you know some good stories so that I can recommend it!! And I sincerely thank **__**Digital Gate **__**and **__**JaedaStar**__** for allowing me to go ahead with recommendations.**_

* * *

shef01animetize: Everything is all right! It just took some (glances at a fierce-looking Kouji, abashed looking Kouichi and a blue faced Yamato) er….. Understanding and cooperation.

Kouichi: Let us go on!

Kouji: Yes! Anyways, let us give Yamato a riddle. (Whispers something in Kouichi's ear)

Kouichi: All right, it loves a mouse……..

Yamato: I know! Koushirou!!!

Kouji: Koushirou won't eat up one!

Yamato: A ….._cat_?

Kouji: Precisely!

Kouichi: Now….. tell us an animal which you think Taichi is….

Yamato: A donkey.

Kouji: Use a more appropriate word.

Yamato: An ass. (Looking angry)

Kouji and Kouichi: Okay here is a hint, we deserve a trophy!!

Yamato: What do you mean by cat, ass, trophy?

(The twins shake their heads)

Yamato: Catastrophe? (The twins smile)

Kouji: Namely Sora. She's outside the set. (Yamato looks shocked)

Kouichi: I know! You must be wondering that we asked such silly riddles…. But we needed to do it. But we have the 'hidden camera' assured for the next chapter!

Kouji: And let us begin with the ……..

Kouji and Kouichi: Rapid Fire!!

Yamato: Oh no!

Kouichi: I'll begin!! What d'you think of a famous pairing called Taiora?

Yamato: Well had Taichi not been a traitor …… I hate this pairing!!

Kouji: Why?

Yamato: Taichi ………….(swears under his breath)

Kouichi: Let us leave it aside.

Kouji: What do you fell about Mimi?

Yamato: As Taichi says…. Sweet and cute.

Kouichi: Okay! Michi or Mimato? What is your preference?

Yamato: Has to be Mimato! Poor Mimi to be stuck in Michi?!

Kouji: Why?

Yamato: Simple! She does not deserve a jerk like him!!

Kouichi: We'll see Sora's reaction! I have some more secrets you know!

(Yamato disappears in a blur leaving only a blue envelope)

Kouji: Shit! The writers should be careful….

Kouichi: Must be the after-effects of that super hero fic…….

Kouji: Let us begin anyway! Taichi apparently forgot to mention that Yamato crossed the limits in a crossover and ended up kissing eep!

Kouichi: That pokemon girl May! And Misty too! That is why Ash tried to punch him!!

Kouji: Worst thing! He also once was kicked by a girl when he tried to spill water on her!

Kouichi: That is not bad!

Kouji: But it is bad when she's your principal's daughter! That meant detention and canceling of Yamato's secret date with Mimi!

Kouichi: Too bad! Yamato also didn't uncover the…….

Kouji and Kouichi: (shocked)The under wear burner!!

Kouji: Now ….

Kouji and Kouichi: 'Twins recommendation!!!'

Kouji and Kouichi: Today's recommendation is……..

Kouji: _'All the wrong reasons'_ by _pied piper_

Kouichi: I wonder why Yamato would do that……

Kouji: Who cares!! Rating T

Kouichi: Main characters are Taichi and super-sweet Mimi.

Kouji: Genre Romance/Humor!

Kouichi: Today's candidates are Izumi or Junpei or _dear_ Takuya!!

Kouji: All this because of recession!!

Kouji and Kouichi: Vote today! Till then! Twins out!

* * *

_**Too bad that I couldn't update…… some problems in FF!! I know that this was a bad chapter! Vote please!! And obviously REVIEW!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon.**

_**There are going to be some changes….. not my 'rule-breaking' chat format! I thank **__**Empyrea**__** ,**__**Hikari-and-Akari**__** , **__**ARCtheElite**__** , **__**MayKat**__** and **__**Jaeda star**__**.**__**Their reviews really cheer me. (I've been a bit sad lately……….) Anyways leave me and check out the next chapter!!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4!!**

(Sitting on a deserted stage's corner) shef01animetize: (a bit sadly)I'm sorry for offending people who are against my so-called-illegal-chat-format…. But please try to imagine this talk show without it! And people hardly vote so I have taken away that right…Let us continue …..

(After a few hours, the stage is set. Lights flash)

Kouji and Kouichi: Welcome to 'Digi talk with the twins'!!

(Applause)

Kouichi: Today's guest is…. (Grins at Kouji, who looks disgusted) Please welcome… Kouji?! (worried) Are all right ? Need a sickness bag or something?

Kouji: I'm just (chokes and coughs) fine!

Kouichi: A-all right then!!

Kouji(a bit weakly) and Kouichi: Please welcome (Kouji: The idiot goggle head) Takuya Kanbara!!

Takuya: (looking very pleased enters and waves to the enthusiastic audience) I TOLD you I'd be here!!!

Kouji: Enough of happiness!

Takuya: Look here Bandanna boy !!I will……

Kouichi: Enough is enough!

Takuya: Sorry to point out but, enough was and will always be _enough_.

shef01animetize: (pops out of nowhere) Now _what?_

Kouji: (irritated) Exactly what I wanted!!

shef01animetize: Sit down. Please.

(They sit down)

Kouichi: Can I ask something?

shef01animetize: Yes?

Kouichi: How come you appeared just like that?

shef01animetize: (smiles) This is my fic, plus I learnt 'Instant Transmission' from Goku.

Kouji: Goku? Who's he…. Wait! That Dragon BallZ fellow!!

shef01animetize: I was planning to write a DBZ fic so I had a nice chat with him, Vageta and (sighs in happiness) Gohan and Trunks! But let's not discuss other anime…….

Takuya: I was expecting you…..

shef01animetize: (sternly)I wasn't too happy with you in Chapter 2 if you might remember! So now you'll have to fill (takes out a form) this. Don't forget to sign!! Or else the producers will have my head.

(Takuya fill the form and signs it. Hands it back toshef01animetize)

shef01animetize: That's nice. (and disappears)

Kouji: (fiercely) Let us begin!!

Takuya: 'Key!

Kouichi: Are you currently working in any fanfics?

Takuya: Yeah! That too (looks at Kouji)…… a Takumi.

Kouichi: Oh really! Will you tell….

Kouji: (interrupts) Oh sorry….. But, that's a lie!

Takuya: What?

Kouji: Now let us begin with

Kouichi and Kouji: 'On Focus'

(Screen glows to show Tomoki and Iori)

Takuya: I didn't expect you to be involved in this kind of things, Tomoki.

Tomoki: It-is-for-the-best!

Kouichi: First is the…

Kouichi and Kouji: 'Hidden Camera'!

Kouichi: Don't worry Takky! You aren't involved here….. Take it away boys!

{Screen glows. [It is quite dark. Yamato is trying to sneak out a building which is the show set. Suddenly

Yamato: Wh-who's there?

Sora: Can't even recognize me now?

Yamato(pales): S-sora!

Sora: That is it!! You……. (Motions to somepeople behind her. A group of heavy built girls step out. ) They are Japanese wrestling champions….. Come on girls! Get him!!

(The girls charge at him while he shrieks and runs)

Sora: (smiles at the cameraperson) If he comes again, just tell that I'm going for a Taiora fic! ] The screen glows again to show smiling faces of Tomoki and Iori}

Kouji: (laughing) Man! I loved it!!

Kouichi: (also laughing) Serves him right!

Takuya: I remember that fellow….. I met him in a crossover.

Kouji: Time for…..

Kouichi and Kouji: The 'Secret Revealer'!!

Tomoki: Forgive me Takuya nii-san!

Iori: As Kouji said, you aren't working on a Takumi……

Tomoki: You are in a (sighs) yaoi.

Kouji: Just as I said!!

Kouichi: Takuya! You are working in a _Takouji_?

Takuya: (frustrated) A frontier yaoi doesn't necessarily mean a Takouji!!

Kouji: Explain more, Tomoki.

(Tomoki faints. Audience as well as the twins and Takuya gasp)

Iori: Tomoki! (Throws some water on his face)

Tomoki: I'm sorry! (Stands)

Kouichi: You okay?

Tomoki: Just fine!!

Kouji: Explain now.

Tomoki: All right! It is a Takunpei!

(People look a bit confused)

Kouichi: Huh?

Tomoki: It is a TakuyaXJunpei.

(Audience looks surprised. The twins look stunned while Takuya looks a bit embarrassed.)

Kouji: (struggling)Well…. That is a very… I mean, I'm in loss for words.

Kouichi: A very, very unique pairing.

Takuya: Don't tease me….

Kouji: (happily) I will!!

Kouichi: In case you two might not remember…. In the end of the series we became (coughs) 'best friends forever' or something of that sort.

Takuya: That was the series!

Kouji: Yeah! Not the reality!

Iori: He-loo! We're also here.

Kouichi: Sorry! Let's continue.

Tomoki: And other thing is that nii-san was dressed up as a girl while trying to err…. Spoil Izumi-senpei's date with some guy….

Kouji: Describe the get-up a bit Tomoki!

Tomoki: Well….. (Looks at horror-struck Takuya) He wore a pink mini-skirt and a beautiful sleeveless red shirt……….

Kouji: You must've looked very …. (The twins laugh with the audience) cute!

Kouichi: Miniskirt!! Ha ha ha!!

Tomoki: I haven't finished yet! (Now enjoying himself) He even put pink eyeshade, some mascara and red lipstick too!

(Audience and the twins laugh like anything at Takuya)

Takuya: (frustrated) But I thought the form said that nothing will happen to me…..

(shef01animetize appears floating in a relaxed position)

shef01animetize: (calmly)You must have missed the 'Terms and conditions apply' part. (Disappears again)

Takuya: Oh no!!

Kouji: Any more secrets?

Tomoki and Iori: No.

Kouji and Kouichi: Thanks a lot!!

Tomoki and Iori: It is all right!! (Wave to the excited crowd)

(Screen glows again)

Takuya: Now what's left?

Kouichi and Kouji: Rapid fire!!

Kouichi: Let me be first!!

Kouji: (disappointed) Okay!

Kouichi: Which is a better pairing: Kouzumi or Izumichi?

Takuya: Takumi!!

Kouji: Excuse-me. Takumi wasn't mentioned!

Takuya: I hate Kouzumi ………. So Izumichi!!

Kouji: (a bit angry) Why?

Takuya: Kouzumi has _you_ Kouji.

Kouji: Now me!! What is Izumi's fave thing?

Takuya: Easy! Me.

Kouichi: Why?

Takuya: Most famous pairing of frontiers!! Takumi, Kouichi.

Kouji: Wrong! Izumi loves pink, not you! Her digi spirits, not you! Her er….. make-up, not you!!

Takuya: Chillax Kouji! I was supposed to give my views!

Kouji: (mutters) Let's end this.

Kouichi: Fine then!

Takuya: (smiles as he hands a red envelope with the frontier 'F') I had lots of fun! Where is the author anyways? I'll kill her!!

Kouichi: Vice-versa _might_ happen.

Kouji: Beware Takky.

(They stand up and shake hands. The crowd cheer as Takuya waves at them)

(The twins head for the side stage)

Kouji: Time for the……

Kouichi and Kouji: 'Twins' recommendation'!!

Kouichi: Today's recommendation is…..

(Opens the envelope)

Kouji: Shit!

Kouichi: '_Burger Competition Love Story_'!! By _TiRaMiSuLoVeR _!

Kouji: This is a Takumi!!

Kouichi: A lovely fic, though!! Kouji and Takky continue their old burger competition spirit alive with poor me and Izumi as the judges…….. Their burgers are horrible!!

Kouji: Hey!!

Kouichi: Imagine! You had a rotten fish too!!

Kouji: (challengingly) You are dressed up as a nurse!

Kouichi: Also! There is Takouji……. Actually its _Izumi_ who thinks so…..

Kouji: Main cast has Takuya, Izumi and me.

Kouichi: Rated T. And the genre is Humor/ Romance.

Kouji: Also!!There is a contest of guessing the special guests of the next chapter!!

Kouichi: The only hint we give is that their names are in this sentence, the letters won't be repeated nor are in order……..

Kouji and Kouichi: 'Which is the pairing you like the most- Taiora or Sorato, in a K rated fic?'

Kouichi: The prize is to get to make an appearance in the final episode!!

(Audience applauds and gets excited)

Kouichi: Remember….. Give the reason too for the answer!

Kouji and Kouichi: Till then! Twins out!!

* * *

_**How was it? Yeah….. the contest is open till say a week or so.. I sincerely thank **_**Pied-piper**_** and**_** TiRaMiSuLoVeR**_**. Please Review!! I hate Vacations' Homework!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon.**

_**I profusely thank the reviewers and readers for going through what thingy I've written. So the thank you goes out to **__**Empyrea**__**, **__**TiRaMiSuLoVeR**__**, **__**Jaeda star**__**, **__**May-Kat**__**,**__**Suzie Tsuragi White Tiger Naku**__**……. .And now even ANONYMOUS READERS CAN REVIEW!!All a part of compensation. As I said, today IS an important day……**_

**Chapter 5!!**

* * *

Kouichi: Welcome to the special chapter of….

Kouji and Kouichi: Digi Talk with the twins!!!

Kouji: Nobody was able to guess the guests _correctly_.

Kouichi: But shef01animetize later said that due to a technical problem…..

Kouji: Whatever, so as compensation she is planning to introduce a new segment!!!

Kouichi: But in the end of the chapter…….

Kouji: And now…

Kouichi: Our guests!!!

Kouji and Kouichi: Please welcome holder of digieggs of Purity and love _and_ the bearer of the crest of kindness……… Miyako Inoue and Ken Ichijouji!!

(Thunderous applause)

(Miyako and Ken come, smiling. Ken wearing a black suit with a black tie and Miyako wore a beautiful purple dress, without glasses)

(They all shake hands and then sit down)

Kouichi: So you are here to reveal the ….

Kouji and Kouichi: Secret of the burning underwear!!!

Ken: Yeah!!

Miyako: (whispers) But at a great mortal risk.

Kouichi: Pardon? Didn't catch the last part.

Ken: Never mind.

Kouichi: We have to begin……….

Kouji and Kouichi: The 'Secret revealer'!!!

(Screen glows and Iori and Tomoki appear)

Kouji and Kouichi: Hi!

Iori: Hi…….

Tomoki: You are _alive_!!!(points at Miyako and Ken)

Ken: Huh?

Miyako: We always were alive…….

Tomoki: But in that crossover…..

Ken: Oh _that_. Our acting skills are far more superior than anyone else.

Kouji: _Excuse _me.

Iori: Let's begin!! Tomoki!

Tomoki: Um…. Up first is Ken. We have heard that you are one of the few characters who are actually out of their character…….

Kouji: Sorry but most of the characters are out of their character in reality.

Kouichi: Biggest example Takuya and Kouji………..

(Kouji gives his twin a hard glare.)

Kouji: Shut up nii-san.

Iori: Tomoki!!!!

Tomoki: (fidgety) Sorry! We've received information from a super-reliable source…….

Iori: (roars) Tomoki! Now!!!

Tomoki: All right! All right! We know that you don't spend your time in studying or anything nowadays but you watch Teletubbies regularly in the morning…….

(Audience gasps while Miyako and Ken look horror-stuck, much to the twins' pleasure)

Kouji: Honestly!! I never thought that you…….

Kouichi: The person who is said to have pioneered the people like us……

Kouji: The anti- goggle heads….

Kouji and Kouichi: Watch Teletubbies!

Iori: We haven't told you the whole story…….

Kouichi: There is more?!

Tomoki: Calm _down_ Iori.

Iori: I am calm.

Tomoki: And DO you know that Ken has decided that he should learn knitting this summer!!

(More gasps)

Ken: (Thunderstruck) How do you know this?!!

Iori: Source namely Daisuke.

Ken: (irritated) How did I get myself into this?!!

shef01animetize: (appears) You made the mistake of not reading 'Terms and conditions apply'! Are you guys always blind or what?

Miyako: (bewildered) Was there any?

shef01animetize: It was right at the bottom. (hands two forms) You had signed here…….

Miyako: I can't see it………

shef01animetize: Use an electron microscope Inoue.

Ken: Remind me to kill you afterwards.

shef01animetize: I can kill you if I write a _Dragon Ball/Z/GT_ crossover with you getting hit with a _kamehameha_ wave or maybe Goku's spirit bomb.

Kouji and Kouichi: Disclaimer! shef01animetize does NOT own Dragon Ball Z franchise, _kamehameha_, and Goku or _sprit bomb_.

Ken: (eyes narrowing) You are one dangerous author.

shef01animetize: (gleefully)That's only one method. How about a crossover with _Death Note_? Or maybe even_ Bleach_……

Miyako: I apologize on his behalf. Please go now.

Kouji and Kouichi: Yeah! Get out! Disclaimer!! shef01animetize does NOT own _Death Note_ or _Bleach_.

shef01animetize: Fine then. (Disappears using instant transmission, types something gleefully)

(Ken gets hit with a bolt of lightening while Miyako screams. Twins don't seem to notice.)

Kouji: shef01animetize!! Loves to show off her 'powers of author'!!

Kouichi: I wish I could've met Goku too and learnt 'instant transmission'……

Tomoki: Enough of wishes senpai…….

Iori: Back to work!!

Tomoki: Now Miyako-san!

Iori: We've learnt from an insider that after acting goody-goody with Hikari in fanfics, you two resort to hair pulling and stuff as soon as the shots are over in the dressing rooms…....

(Audience gasps)

Miyako: (flushes) H-how d'you know this?

Iori: We sometimes listen to Mimi's gossip.

Miyako: We must be preparing for…..

Ken: I never knew _that_. I should pay more attention to Mimi's prattle.

Tomoki: Reason? Well that's because of the gradual increase in Kenkari fics.

Kouichi: (whispers to Kouji) Jealousy! What a pity.

Tomoki: That's not all!! We heard that once you _er_ were dancing on a table and your teacher caught you.

Miyako: Who on the earth told you……

Iori: Daisuke.

Ken: He isn't from the earth since the earthlings are born with brains not emptiness in their heads.

shef01animetize: (pops out) Hey!! This is not an open stadium for criticism.

Kouji and Kouichi: Out!!

shef01animetize: (Gives a death glare) Fine! (Disappears using instant transmission, types something)

(Kouichi and Kouji grow white beards. Audience becomes hysterical while the crazy paparazzi appear and go on clicking photos. shef01animetize types something and the paparazzi and beards disappear.)

Ken: Can we _please_ do our job and get out?

Kouichi: Um…. Okay.

Miyako: Great!! So the person who burned Taichi san's underwear is ……

(Unshattered silence)

Ken: Is…. (Looks at Miyako)

Ken and Miyako: None other than…….. Daisuke Motomiya!!!!

(Everybody gasps and Iori and Tomoki faint. The screen glows)

Kouji: You've gotta be kidding me!!

Kouichi: Daisuke!?!

Ken: Well it's hard to believe but he did it in order to damage Takeru's image.

Miyako: He did taste success and cemented his position as a Hikari's guard. Can we go now……..

Kouji and Kouichi: No we can't allow ……

shef01animetize: They can go! They had set a condition ……… to be let free ASAP.

Ken: Whew! Thanks!

Miyako: (gratefully) Yeah thank you!!

(They hand a black and purple envelope respectively, wave to the ecstatic audience and exit.)

Kouji: (darkly) Hey!! We were about to…..

shef01animetize: It is not _my_ fault that they set conditions plus these 02 characters ask for a lot of imagination and payment.

Kouichi: You actually pay them?

shef01animetize: Let's say, to be safe, that I give them a run for their money.

Kouji: You run off?

(shef01animetize disappears)

Kouichi: (sighs) Time for…….

Kouji: The…

Kouji and Kouichi: Twins' recommendation.

(They walk to the side-stage)

Kouichi: First is Miyako's recommendation….

Kouji: Oh!!

Kouichi: It is _'Character's lounge' _by _tshk_!!

Kouji: Man!! It has Pokemon characters too! And that May girl too………

Kouichi: Rated T and genre is Adventure/Mystery………..

Kouji: It is how the cruel writers gruel us……

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission) I'm not cruel!!!!!!

Kouji: Are you joking?

Kouichi: Sometimes you are……

shef01animetize: (types something) Here you go!!

Kouji: (sings) I'm a Takuya girl in a Takuya world…. Life in plastic....It is just fantastic. You can brush my hair undress me everywhere... (closes his mouth in horror and runs off)

shef01animetize: You were my fave characters....... Bow before to the powers of the author!! (cackles evilly and disappears using 'instant transmission')

Kouichi: (sighs)The new segment to be introduced is 'Q A Edition'.

(Applause)

Kouichi: 'Q A Edition' is (clears throat) basically that you can ask our guests (and former guests) questions!!!

(Audience whoops)

Cute little kitten: Can we ask Izumi questions……. Hey why are you labeling me as 'cute little kitten'?

Kouji: (Not singing) Shef! Stop labeling Takuya as 'Cute little kitten'. Though I, in particular, don't have any objections…….. But still.

(shef01animetize types something)

Takuya: Can we ask Izumi….

Kouji: Readers may ask but not you!!*whistles* Hey guys he's still here!!

(Bouncers arrive to throw off Takuya.)

Kouji: Let's continue! (Takuya's shrieks are heard in the background as Kouji smiles savagely.)

Kouichi: Ken's recommendation!

Kouji: '_Hostage_' by _Potgenie_!!

Kouichi: That is a mind blowing fic!!

Kouji: Too much suspense though……..

Kouichi: Rated T and genre is Suspense/Drama .

Kouji: Main cast includes er…. Everybody.

Kouichi: We can't give away the story line!! Remember?

Kouji: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

(Twins put the recommendations in the 'Hall of recommendations')

Kouji: Next time! We'll have Mimi Tachikawa!!

Kouichi: Ask your questions through reviews please!

Kouji and Kouichi: Till then! Twins out!!!

* * *

_**How was this chapter?? Please review! And remember to ask questions!! Dragon Ball franchise is own by Akira Toriyama Death Note by ….. I don't remember and Bleach…. Forget it!!. I don't even own that song 'Barbie girl' and that idea is also not mine.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon.**

_**I haven't updated for a while…. Grounded. Who we have today???..... Mimi. Right.**_

_**On with the chappie!!!!!Bit sad again……**_

**Thanks to the great reviewers who cheer me up**_**: **__**Jaeda star**__** , **__**Empyrea**__** , **__**MayKat**__** (Your lovely review made me so happy!!) , **__**KAT-TUN Lover**__** , **__**Sugar Spiral**__** (I love instant transmission too!!) , **__**Kyosuke Nanbu**__**, **__**TiRaMiSuLoVeR**__** , **__**smile-of-the-broken**__** (You like it!! Aw.. thanks) and **__**MJ Lover**__** (.Sorry, but that's a bit unlikely though….). Special thanks to my school friends **__**00mileyfan00**__** and Apoorva. You are the best!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6!!!!**

Kouji: Welcome to Digi talk with the urghhh… (goes away to vomit)

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission') Um, Kouichi is a bit ill.

(Audience gasps)

shef01animetize: Not Swine Flu! (people calm) So we had to replace him with……

Takuya: (Arrives dramatically, laughing in a tux) I return!!!!

Kouji: Stay AWAY!!!!!! (waving arms like a lunatic)

Takuya: (smirks) Duh!

shef01animetize: Please! No nonsense or else I'll do a Chichi's frying Pan of Doom!!

Kouji: Isn't she that mad woman……..

Takuya: From DBZ….

(Then they laugh at the thought of a 'weak female', shef decides to teach them a lesson.)

shef01animetize: Oooooh!! Look, Izumi!!

(Points at nowhere, Kouji and Takuya look around wildly. shef01animetize grabs her chance and hits them hard with Chi Chi's infamous frying pan of doom. The audience only shakes their heads in the stupidity of the hosts as the pan comes in contact with their weak skulls.)

shef01animetize: Jeez….. These idiots…..

Mimi: (bewildered, dressed in a pink stylish evening dress ) Hey!! I was the guest right? (greeted enthusiastically by the audience, Mimi waves back.)

shef01animetize: Hi!!

Mimi: Who are these? (Looks disgusted at the sight of their lumpy bodies)

shef01animetize: Our hosts.

Mimi: They don't look like twins.

shef01animetize: (sigh) One of them is…… Oh this way (points to a curtain) Our new set, audience!! Please proceed to the new set…….

(After one hour)

Kouji: (strirring) Ahh…. Huh?

Takuya: (suddenly wakes up as like a popcorn pops) *pop* What's up? What's going….. Oh, I'm tied with chains!!! (tries to move)

Kouji: (groans) Same here. (Looks up, around) Wait… a new set??

(They look around. They sitting on blue and red armchairs respectively. There is a huge neon sign 'Digi Talk with K & T!' and a large pink on which was seated…….)

Kouji: Mimi-senpai!!

Takuya: (grins) Ah welcome to our show…….

Mimi: (disapprovingly) My!! Look at yourselves! And this is no way to welcome a guest especially a very…….

Kouji: (cuts short) Sorry but we are running out of time. (Struggles a bit with his ropes)

Takuya: Um… let's begin with the first segment….. The…. (Forgets)

Kouji: 'On focus' with the 'Secret revealer'……..

(Screen glow as Tomoki's worried face appears.)

Tomoki: Hi……

Kouji: Where is Iori?

Tomoki: Bit ill…….

(Gasps from the audience)

Tomoki: Not Swine Flu……..

(Sighs of relief)

Takuya: What's cooking??

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission') Takuya! An author is saying that you have tried to defame Kouji……

Takuya: Don't sue me….

shef01animetize: I'm not (bored expression) gonna do that…… that is that author's job. Just a _friendly_ warning. (Disappears again using 'i.t')

Kouji: Let's begin.

Tomoki: Okay…… Mimi. You are accused of …… um stealing Yamato.

(Gasps)

Mimi: Which _aho_ said that?

Takuya: (whispers to Kouji, struggling) That tennis player, innit?

Tomoki: Sora.

Mimi: (unruffled) Oh, she's such a sweet poor _dear_. (smiles) But this is not a stage where everyone accuses everyone else.

Tomoki: You are right…. Oh, I've heard some stories circulating about you and that pond and Sora.

Mimi: (shell shocked) How did you know???

Takuya: We know everything.

Tomoki: Story goes like two years ago (takes out a paper) ahem! Mimi was scuba diving in a pond……

Kouji: Please explain your actions as the story goes, Mimi-senpai.

Mimi: (glares) _Hai_. I just wanted to try my new scuba outfit….

Takuya: Girly excuses……

Takuya and Kouji: Don't fool us.

Tomoki: And Sora chose that fateful day to go fishing with Tai…….

Mimi: This 'story' is a proof…. If she's with Tai, Yamato is alone. Hah!!

Tomoki: So Sora threw the ol' fishing rod and pulled, convinced of having a big Tuna or something…..

Mimi: Oh dang…..

Tomoki: And guess who the tuna was? (Big smile plastered on his face)

Takuya: No prizes for guessing who….

Mimi: Me.

Tomoki: The hook went around her goggles' strap…..

Mimi: I felt something pull me and saw _you know who_.

Tomoki: Mimi looked um…..

Kouji: The girl from planet slime…. We've heard Sora's er… jovial comments about this incident…..

Tomoki: And Tai's reaction was…

Takuya: The boy from planet 'I'm so shocked'?

Kouji: Somewhat…….. Anything else Tomoki?

Tomoki: Yeah….. It is um….

Kouji: What? (bit excited as he tries to move in his seat)

Tomoki: Mimi senpai had her eyebrows blown off by Koushirou san……

Mimi: (Too stunned) Egad!! Who on the earth told you this…….

Tomoki: Actually Iori was snooping around in Koushirou's house and he had a photo album with your face…. Without eyebrows……

Mimi: Humph…

Tomoki: On a bit of er…._persuasion_, he told it was the result of a lab accident involving some 'harmless equipment'………..

Mimi: Big fat lie…..

Tomoki: But Koushirou alleges that _somebody_ else added a ferocious mixture of Nitric acid and Nitroglycerine…… and he is right!

Kouji: (sit up abruptly) Readers!!

Takuya: Here is a new mystery!!!

Kouji and Takuya: 'Mystery of the blown eyebrows!!!'

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission') Don't you think we are over doing mystery…. If this goes on then I'll have to change the genre to mystery…. Otherwise the FF people will sue me or something.

Takuya: Chillax!

shef01animetize: (grumpily) Can't do so when _you_ are around. (disappears using 'instant transmission')

Takuya: (put off) Idiot author…….

(The author types…… Takuya is struck with a jet of water)

Takuya: (Water dripping) Okay……. I apologize.

Kouji: (ignores him anyways) Mimi we forgot to ask about your eyebrows….. what happened next…..

Mimi: (Thinking, a rare event in some people's eyes {1} ) Um…. I grew them back…….. but I wonder how come glycerin blew 'em off…. It is supposed to be good for skin……… (thinks more)

Kouji: That's Nitroglycerine, a bomb component.

Mimi: Oooo…. Who was it??

Takuya: Leave it to us!!

Kouji: (remembers Tomoki, who is now snoozing) Tomoki!! Anything more……

(Tomoki wakes from the nap)

Tomoki: Eh…. No…… shef asked me to cut many things due to time constrains…….. I've heard Yamato has put a gangster contract on you two.

Takuya: Really…..

Kouji: Whatever…..

Tomoki: I wish a speedy recovery to Kouichi-san!!

(screen glows )

Mimi: (indignant) Let's keep the conversation on where it was, me.

Kouji: Time is running like anything…… Time for our new and last segment…….

Takuya: The…. I forgot…. Damn…. (Takes out his script, scanning it for his line)

Kouji: (ignores him anyway) The new segment is ahem 'Q A Edition'!!!

(Booming applause, audience cheer widely)

Takuya: For this we have to go to a …..farmhouse??

Kouji: _Nani_? (grabs the paper from Takuya's hand)

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission') Yup! To be done in secrecy!! (Grabs them and Mimi and disappears)

(They appear in a barn where they can smell cow dung and see some haystacks too. And other Chosen, all gagged and bound.)

Hikari: (from some corner) Go away!! Save your lives!!

shef01animetize: Please be quiet…… Yeah we've got some questions……( Shakes a bag) Yeah! From _Empyrea_ * among the guys who does she like the most?* Answer!!

Taichi: Mimi!! Looky here!! Ow… (leg stuck in a drop of dung)

Yamato: Me!!!!

Koushirou: What about me?!

Jyou: Hey!!

Mimi: (confused) Um….. maybe it's……….

Takuya: Come on!!!

Kouji: Author is running out of time!!

Mimi: Fine it's……..

(Unshattered silence)

Mimi: Michael I guess!!

All senior buys: What?!!

Mimi: (nervous) Next question….

shef01animetize: * i've seen a lot of taiora fics, what does she think of them?* This one's nice……

Sora: (struggling) Answer!!!!!!! Now.

Mimi: (looks of nervous deposition) Um….

Taichi: Please......

Mimi: Actually… Taiora is my favorite pairing……..

Everyone: What?!!

Mimi: So I've no objection…….

shef01animetize: Okay…. Now Izumi!!

Izumi: (Lying in some lonely corner, hands tied) Yes?

shef01animetize: We have question from _KAT-TUN Lover *_ hey, Izumi! Who do you like better? Kouji? Or Takuya?*

Everybody: Ooo…

Izumi: (In a fix) Er….. (more scared by the expectant faces of Kouji and Takuya) Um….

shef01animetize: I haven't got all time in the world!

Izumi: Fine it's…… (More deep breaths) None.

shef01animetize: What? (gasps)

Takato: But missy, the question said….

shef01animetize: She knows! (glances at the shocked faces of Kouji and Takuya) Can you give an explanation?

Izumi: Because I love you two……. As my _brothers_.

(Kouji and Takuya faint, more 'Ooo's)

shef01animetize: (Sigh) I guess this is the end of this chapter….. Oh yeah! Recommendation Meems. (Grabs Mimi and the fainted ones and disappears)

(appears in the stage and is greeted by cheers and more 'Ooos' and 'Ahs')

Mimi: Here!! Gotta go! (Waves and leaves as audience claps)

shef01animetize: (Walks to the 'Hall of recommendations. Opens the green envelope with Mimi's autograph) Two? First is a Kenyako fic….. must be remorseful after last chapter's work…… '_Small time Magic_' by _saiyuri-dahlia_. Ideal for Kenyako fans in search of no-nonsense, no-fluff and nice fics. Rated K+ and the genre is General slash Romance.

(Applause)

shef01animetize: Next recommendation is '_Unbreak my heart_' by _Jaeda star_! Another superb fic and seriously recommended to Michi, Sorato, Takari and Kenyako fans!! Can't give too much of storyline…… Rated T and the genre is…Humor slash Romance.. Main cast includes Mimi, Taichi, Sora, Yamato et cetra. Ithink they are not gonna wake up… (glances at the hosts) So, till then….. K and T out!!

* * *

_**How was it?!! My longest chapter ever!.... Please review!**_

**~This chapter is dedicated to the Late king of Pop Michael Jackson, who is still living in people's hearts. RIP. Moonwalk your way to Heaven. ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon._

* * *

_**

_As usual, thanks to my ever sweet reviewers: _

_**Empyrea****, ****Jaeda star****, ****smile-of-the-broken****,****and ****May Kat**** who review when no one does. Also, a shout to ****Kyosuke Nanbu**** for some encouragement since I had um…. actually forgotten this fic. **_

_**Had '**_**other**_**' things in my mind plus a mind boggling national exam coming at a poor girl…… **_

_**Plus I'm currently watching some really Awesome anime series like **_**InuYasha**_**and **_**Ouran High school Host Club**_**(finished with it)**_** .**_** Only because most of those are broadcasted here (and even if they are, they come after years or in Animax). **_

_**This sure is gonna be my longest chapter yet, so please be patient. With 'someone special'.**_

_**A real guest.**_

_**Enough of yapping and on with….**_

**Chapter 7!!**

* * *

Kouji: (very happy) Today welcome to….

Kouji and Kouichi: Digi Talk with the twins!! (Confetti)

(Audience goes 'Whoooop')

Kouji: No TAKUYA!!!

shef01animetize: (appears using 'instant transmission') Does anybody notice that the set is a _bit_ different.

(Set has changed into a court with the looming atmosphere. Audience are like the spectators of a court proceeding. There is a separate dock for the criminal and judge's grand seat. There is also a jury box. All in all, a complete court.)

shef01animetize: And to suit the occasion….. (Suddenly is clad with a judge's dress and the wig while the twins' dresses change into that of lawyers).

Kouichi: What is going on?

shef01animetize: I welcome all of you to the hearing of our guest a.k.a the accused. But before that I need someone to write all this stuff, so I present you… (A cute kid in an orange gi appears) Son Gohan! (Frowns)Wait!! Not this one!!

Kouichi: (very excited) Gohan!!! I want your autograph!!!

Chibi Gohan: Huh?

shef01animetize: I want the Saiyaman saga one! The cute and nerdy one. (Gohan disappears, shef01animetize disappears and reappears all over again using 'instant transmission with a teenage Gohan) Please welcome Gohan!!

(Audience, especially those girls who have watched Dragon BallZ, whoop not to mention one 'I love you Gohan'.)

Gohan: (Clearly nervous) Er…. Hi.

Kouji: (very annoyed, probably jealous) Hey! You've made _him_ the show stopper.

Gohan: No, the author kindly asked me to do some typing job. That's all. (With a trademark innocent Son face).

shef01animetize: I think this is enough for once…. You know it would have been better if you hadn't married Videl…….

Gohan: Me….. _Videl_? (out of his trance) No way! She's busy framing me!!

shef01animetize: (in a fix) What did I unleash?... You must not know as you get married after the Buu saga……. Gohan just go and sit there.

Kouji: Isn't that my seat?!

shef01animetize: No, you are supposed to be here! (Pointing somewhere else)

Kouichi: Calm down Kouji…

Kouji: I can't stand all time long!!

Kouichi: Take a deep breath…

Kouji: After recovering….. You still have got mental delusions?! Can't you see the author is giving priority to _him_?

Gohan: (politely) I'm not a guest I'm just…..

Kouji: (spitefully) You are ACTING!

shef01animetize: (*dangerous expression cannot be described in words*) Stop mistreating Gohan!! (Chi Chi's Frying Pan of Doom)

Gohan: (awed, gazing at the fainted Kouji) Wow! You can also wield it…. I couldn't even do when I got full marks in my high school entrance exam……..

Kouichi: Can I still have an autograph?

(After one hour and some more chaos, everyone is settled)

Kouichi: (with a grin) Let us welcome, today's guest….

shef01animetize: (Evilly) A.k.a the accused…….

Kouji: (Malice radiating from every orifice) The bearer of Digi eggs of Courage and Friendship…..

Kouichi: Newly designated 'Under wear Burner'……

Kouji and Kouichi: Daisuke Motomiya!!!

(Daisuke appears in those striped jail clothes)

Kouichi: Welcome to 'Digi Talk with the twins' Daisuke.

Kouji: (smirks) I'd _love _to see Taichi here.

shef01animetize: (smiles) Now… don't make him uneasy… But he is practically in the land of 'Goggle head haters'. (evil smirk)

Daisuke: (sweating) What a wonderful way to welcome someone….

shef01animetize: You should be glad that I didn't call the Hitachiin brothers from Ouran… Otherwise you could've been in for a makeover.

Daisuke: I've been falsely accused, plus isn't this supposed to be a talk show rather than a…. prosecution court?

shef01animetize: You are right here but, the circumstances were such….. Anyways lets begin!! Kouji you'll be the defense lawyer and you, Kouichi in the opposition 'key?

Daisuke: Wait!! This guy Kouji is one of the greatest goggle head hater!! I WILL lose this case…….

shef01animetize: You are _bound_ to lose it, but still……. Fine! You'll have Gohan as your lawyer!

Gohan: (not wanting to be involved) Heh?! But I'm studying to be a scientist….. or at least a doctor.

Kouji: You are in _high school_ mate!

Gohan: But I'm not good at arguing.

Kouji: (mutters darkly) Yet you break people's bones….

shef01animetize: All right! Switch roles! Kouichi, you are in defense. Let's begin (Judge's hammer)

Kouji: Daisuke Motomiya! Age 15……

Daisuke: It is 15 and half actually….

Kouji: You have been accused…

shef01animetize: Cut that boring part out! My viewers….

Kouji and Kouichi: Readers.

shef01animetize: Must be bored by now!

Kouji: Tell the truth! Swear by Hikari's camera that you are going to tell the truth! (shoves a black camera under Dai's nose)

Daisuke: (emotional) Hikari lent you the camera I gave her?

Hikari: (appears dramatically, from a curtain) I actually had no use for it. Takeru had already gifted me a new one, better one.

Daisuke: (shamelessly cheerful) You are here to cheer me?!

Takeru: Nope! She's with me best bud! (comes with Hikari, followed by Ken and Miyako) I actually heard that they were sentencing you? Didn't want to miss the show.

Daisuke: (Howls) You!!

Kouji: (To the new arrivals)Please sit down….. (To Dai)Tell the truth!! Did you burn Taichi's underwear?

Daisuke: I admit it!! I did it!

(Gasps)

Gohan: Once my little brother Goten and Trunks did that to me…. I had to study for a whole month while lying down on the bed. That's why I scored only ninety nine percent in the weekly physics test!

Kouichi: (complaining)Hey Shef! Then I won't be getting any lines!

shef01animetize: You are right, no use of defending this one sided case….. you have my permission to join the opposition.

Kouichi: _Arigatou_! This earth shattering evidence was provided by our guests, Ken and Miyako…..

Daisuke: Traitors!

Takeru: You haven't got _any_ idea Dai, that to what extent did Taichi-san warmed towards me!

Daisuke: You…

Kouichi: But since it's a talk show…… it is time for…….

Kouji and Kouichi: The 'Secret Revealer' from 'On Focus'!!!

Kouichi: We have here _mes amis_…….

Hikari: (awed) I had no idea that you can speak French!!

Daisuke: (mutters)I'm the one who has taught him that….

Kouichi and Kouji: Iori and Tomoki, our impeccable correspondents in person!!

(Cheerful applause as Iori and Tomoki appear, dressed in Armani suits)

shef01animetize: Nice outfits guys!

Daisuke: NOO!! You too Iori! In this conspiracy?

Iori: (frowns) Not conspiracy!! It is the…….

Iori and Tomoki: (with a flourish) Revealing of the truth!

Kouji: (impressed) You have begun speaking like us!

shef01animetize: Congrats!!

Iori: Yeah….Thank you…..

Tomoki: Thanks! But we have an awesome secret…. Check it out!

(The screen glows showing Daisuke moving stealthily)

Daisuke: Hell _no_.

Iori: Good thing that Gennai has a CCTV……

Tomoki: You mean that kid? **{1}**

Kouji: Man that _is_ somethin'!

shef01animetize: Readers! The scandalous video of the burning-underwear process is finally OUT!

(Ooos)

{Daisuke looks around. Location: Gennai's underwater home.

The rest of the Chosen are coming in the room. Daisuke positions himself under a chair.

Taichi: Whew! What a day….

Yamato: Yeah …..

Hikari: Two Minumon revolts a day. (Wipes her brow)

Mimi: Where are Koushirou, Joe, Sora, Iori and Daisuke?

Takeru: Dunno….._minna_ except Daisuke are in the 'Town of the beginning' for a last check….

Taichi: Yeah… Hey Takeru, That's my seat. (Goes to sit under the chair where Dai is hiding.

Takeru: Fine. (sits on a chair next to Taichi.)

(Daisuke takes out a burning matchstick and in a swift move puts it under Tai's pants.)

Yamato : (sniffs) I think something is burning……

Tai: (annoyed) Enough of your joke of me being 'jealous'……

Hikari: No…. I can _really_ smell……

Mimi: (nods) Yeah…..

Takeru: Same here……

Taichi: I somehow feel a little warm….

Mimi: (hysterical) YOU ARE ON FIRE!!!!!

Taichi: (horrified) Arrghh…….

(Daisuke suddenly springs out and grabs a fire extinguisher and 'rescues' him.)

Taichi: Thanks…. (claps Dai on his back while his rear is still smoking…. Everyone is staring.) And now you! (Glares a shocked Takeru) You!! (Raises a fist at Takeru while ,on the close up, Daisuke grins evilly….}

(Screen glows)

Kouji: (triumphantly) And the tables are turned…

Gohan: Not really…. They _already _were turned.

Kouichi: You are stealing my dialogues again!! Shef!

Shef01animetize: (sweetly) Gohan! Don't!

Takeru: I am finally aquitted!

Shef01animetize: Let us come to business…. No other secrets?

Tomoki: Yeah….

Iori: Did anyone know that once…._once_, Daisuke actually _accidently_ noodle Tramp kissed a _guy_.

(Gasps)

Tomoki: Actually, it was Hikari's prank…..

Shef01animetize: _Oye_! Hikari _pe light maro_!**{2}** (spotlight on Hikari)

Hikari: Yeah…. Actually a shady character met me and told me to duck when Dai tried…. While he told me to enjoy the 'show'.

Kouji: A shady character…

Kouichi: Hold on….

Gohan: (serious)I have a photo… (takes out a folder and passes it to the author.)

Shef01animetize: This is…. A turning point, it must be someone from OA……

Gohan: OA?

Shef01animetize: OA… Other Anime. Like DBZ is an OA.

Kouji: (very serious) We are having OA intrusions for the first time in the history of anime…….

Ken: (curious) At least show the photo!

Miyako: Yeah…

Iori: There! (points to the screen)

[The screen glows as a photo with Mimi wearing her Adventure02 outfit (as well as a comical shocked and annoyed expression) as her real eyebrows are blown, while poor, exasperated Koushirou is trying to use a liner to substitute them is in focus

. In the background ( after X10 magnification), a gloved hand on the windowpane which was behind the strange combine looking like machine attached to what looked suspiciously like a part of coffee maker, was seen.]

Gohan: See?!

(Ooohs)

Kouji: You have sharp eyes….

Shef01animetize: You did that too?!!

Daisuke: (sincerely) Noo….

Ken: I don't think it's him…..

Miyako: Yeah, no way.

Takeru: I think it IS an OA attack…..

Hikari: (nodding)Uh-huh!

Daisuke: My friends!! You trust me!!

Kouji: (scoffing) As if!! They probably think that you are too dumb to differentiate nitroglycerin from glycerin…… or a soap case from a test-tube…..

Kouichi: He is our _guest_.

Kouji: Yeah, _right_…(rools his eyes)

Iori and Tomoki: HE_LLO_!

Shef01animetize: Any other…

Iori: Did you know Dai-nii san _loves _bubble gum_?_

(Audience gives 'Huh's)

Ken: We all know….

Hikari: So….

Tomoki: So, we have a cool incident about him and chewing gum!!

Shef01animetize: Ooo…. Seems interesting…..

Kouji: Can't wait to hear!

Iori: (takes a deep breath) Well…. Few weeks ago….

Tomoki: Daisuke was passing through a bookstore chewing his gum….

Iori: Then, a tasty smell filled his nose….

Daisuke: (grumbles) I was having trouble breathing…..

Tomoki: So, poor Daisuke has no where to throw the gum…..

Iori: No dustbin……

Tomoki: So sticks it on a sign outside the store which said 'Don't spit here!'

Iori: …….which was converted into 'Spit here!' thanks to the gum.

(Audience gives a prolonged gasp)

Shef01animetize: Then?

Tomoki: Well…. The store manager saw him and chased him all across the Rainbow Bridge, grabbed him by his collar……

Kouji: (hopeful) And gave him an old one two?!

Iori: (sighs) Sadly, no.

(Ken, Takeru and Kouji curse the manager under their breath)

Tomoki: The guy anyways pulled him back and yelled at him to take it off.

Daisuke: (Brick red) The whole street was watching…..

Tomoki: Yup! Did anyone know that we have laid hands on Daisuke's diary…

Kouji: What is so cool about it? After all we know he, no offense Takeru, has a blatant crush on Hikari…..

Iori: That is exactly where you are wrong!!

(Audience 'Huhs?')

Daisuke: (color draining) You can't do this…(shrinks )

Shef01animetize: All those who have come here say just that!

Tomoki: He loves….

Iori: None other than…

Shef01animetize: Don't worry…. Dai. It'll be over soon. (to camera people) Lights off and music!!

(Lights go off and dramatic sound)

Iori and Tomoki: Kagome Higurashi!!!!!!

(Some people 'Gasp!' while the rest 'Huh?')

Kouji: (I-couldn't-care-less expression) Who's that?

Kouichi: (Bubbling with excitement) Really?!

Takeru: (unable to understand the hubbub) Who?

Miyako: (Squeals) She's my favorite!

Hikari: (delighted) Whosoever she is…… I must send thanks……

Gohan: I met her in crossovers…….

Shef01animetize: (mutters)Oh, InuYasha girl….. (louder) Readers! Those who do not know, Higurashi Kagome is the lead heroine of a famous….. Very famous anime/manga series called 'InuYasha' and recently made airwaves in anime fandom with the release of 'InuYasha: The Final act' or summat like that…….

Kouji: Don't advertise…… (growls)

Kouji (sighs)and Kouichi: The author DOES NOT own 'InuYasha', 'Kagome' or 'Inuyasha:The Final Act'!!

Iori: Anyways Kagome is real pretty…..

('Ooos')

Tomoki: Also, Daisuke…… I'm really sorry as now you stand a very good chance of being ripped into smithereens by Inuyasha himself…….

Daisuke: (desperate) Has he got a Digimon…..

Gohan: (thoughtfully) No… (Daisuke sighs in relief) But he is no less than a Digimon himself!!

Daisuke: (wails)I'm dead….

Shef01animetize: Poor you…

Tomoki: I wonder who was the owner of the hand…..

Daisuke: What hand?

Kouji: (frowning) Yeah, what are you talking about…..

Shef01animetize: He refers to that one which blew Mimi.

Gohan: If I can use…

Kouji: (sharply) Stay in your limits, this is Digi area. You should be thankful that an author let you in!!

Shef01animetize:I think we have tortured Dai enough……

Kouichi: Let us, atleast give him the liberty to recommend.

Shef01animetize: Yeah….. or else it will be the violation of human rights….

Kouji: Recommend and get out!!

Shef01animetize: That is no way to treat anyone…. Kouichi? Gohan?

Gohan: Um… everyone, give a big hand for…. (confused) What's his name?

Kouichi: Daisuke Motomiya!!!!

(Audience cheers as Daisuke waves and flees. Not before giving a red envelope.)

Kouji: So, today's recommendation is…..

Kouichi: '_Too into you'_ by '_Potgenie_'….

Kouji: Excellent recommendation…..

Kouichi: Genre is Mystery/Suspense….

Kouji: Rated T…..

Kouichi: An awesome story of mysterious happenings under the covers of two mysterious murders of……

Kouji: (cross) For God's sake! Don't give away the storyline!!!!

Shef01animetize: Time to go!!!

Kouji and Kouichi: Till then….. Twins out!

* * *

**{1}** Gennai is getting younger…

**{2} **In Hindi it appx. Means 'Throw light on Hikari'.

_**I'd also thank Potgenie …. And please review!!!**_

_**And oh……**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!!!**_


End file.
